Martian Games
thumb|Official Version 1.5.0 announcement The '''Martian Games '''are a type of challenge in Bloons Adventure Time TD, introduced in Version 1.5.0. This mode functions similarly to Contested Territory in Bloons Monkey City; up to 6 players from around the world compete against the highest round possible on specialized rules and maps, starting with a specified default threshold, which is then governed by whoever reaches the top round. The player who reached the highest round will be crowned the new King of Mars, which will allow the player automatically generate Martian Crystals that can be used to buy things from the Martian Trader: Coins, Wish Orbs, Shards, Allies, Trinkets, Weapons, and even exclusive items such as seasonal items, premium items, and Premium Characters like Tuxedo Jake! The top player will stay as King of Mars for up to 8 hours or when another player beats the current record, whichever comes first. Each Martian Games event lasts for 2 days each. Game Modes Every Martian Games event, there will be two or three special game modifiers (called "rules" in-game) that will majorly modify the gameplay of the event. The list of rules that may potentially be selected randomly are shown below: In addition to the added rules, there is a flat limit of $10,000 cash generated per round, as a countermeasure against income generation exploits. Rewards Every Martian Games event, the player earns an instant 100 Martian Crystals for beating the specific round threshold for the first time, starting from Round 10. As of Version 1.6.0, greater rewards are rewarded upon beating every 5 rounds from Round 10. The player additionally may receive an instant 150 Martian Crystals once reached the King of Mars for the particular Martian Games event for the first time. If a player reaches King of Mars position, he/she will be able to generate a specified amount of Martian Crystals per unit time, up to 8 hours. For example, someone of Rank 60-65 would receive a rate of 1 Martian Crystal per ~24.0s. Unlike Bloons Monkey City's Contested Territory, the generation of currency is automatic and thus does not necessarily require regular collection of the gained currency income. Milestone Rewards Martian Trader The Martian Trader runs a shop where Martian Crystals can be exchanged for various rewards. Every two weeks, the Martian Trader shop replaces the rewards shelf with new items. Gallery Martian Games Location.png|Martian Games location Martian Popup.png|Martian Games popup Travel Martian.png|Travelling to Martian Games, as a loading screen What Martian Games is.png|Description of Martian Games Martian Loadout Menu.png|Loadout Menu with some rules applied onto the loadout screen menu Finn is King of Mars.png|Finn sits on the throne of the King of Mars PB is Queen of Mars.png|PB sits on the throne of the King of Mars Ice King is King of Mars.png|Ice King, designated by player "Qwertyxp2000", sits on the throne of the King of Mars Jake King of Mars.png|Jake sits on the throne of the King of Mars Rewards Leaderboard Martian Games.png|Martian Games local leaderboard, including Martian Crystal rewards Martian End of Game.png|Finished Martian Games MartianGoal1.png|Goal 1 of 3 for Martian Games MartianGoal2.png|Goal 2 of 3 for Martian Games MartianGoal3.png|Goal 3 of 3 for Martian Games Win as Finn.png|Winning MG as Finn Win as Captain Cassie.png|Winning MG as Captain Cassie Win as Ice King.png|Winning MG as Ice King Lots of clones.png|Lots of clones of Flame Princess (Send in the Clones game modifier) Defeated Martian Games.png|Martian Games defeat message Ice King Frozen.png|Frozen Ice King by the Wizard Royale rules Martian News Level.png|Martian Games in news while On the Level is active Ruleset Examples Martian Games Rules 1.png|Martian Game Rules (Example 1) Martian Games Rules 2.png|Martian Game Rules (Example 2) Martian Games Rules 3.png|Martian Game Rules (Example 3) Half Cash Allies Only.png|Martian Games Rules (Example 4) Send in Clones No Weapons.png|Martian Games Rules (Example 5) Martian Games Powerless and Wizard.png|Martian Games Rules (Example 6) Martian Games Rules 7.png|Martian Games Rules (Example 7) Martian Games Rules 8.png|Martian Games Rules (Example 8) Martian Games Rules 9.png|Martian Games Rules (Example 9) Martian Trader Tux Jake is purchasable.png|Tuxedo Jake in the Martian Trader Martian Trader 1.png|Martian Trader sample Martian Trader 2.png|Martian Trader with Powers and more Wish Orbs Martian Trader Dungeon Finn.png|Dungeon Finn in the Martian Trader Clarence SilverTipStake.png|Clarence and Silver Tipped Stakes in the Martian Trader Holiday BMO Trader.png|Martian Trader with Holiday BMO Dynamite Sale Martian.png|Dynamite on sale in Martian Trader Dynamite Two Orb.png|Dynamite and two Wish Orb types on sale In-Game Tips (from Cuber) Send in Clones Description.png|Description of Send in the Clones game modifier Shuffle Description 1.png|Description of Shuffle game modifier (Part 1) Shuffle Description 2.png|Description of Shuffle game modifier (Part 2) Magic Man Description 1.png|Description of Magic Man game modifier (Part 1) Magic Man Description 2.png|Description of Magic Man game modifier (Part 2) Deflation Description 1.png|Description of Deflation game modifier (Part 1) Deflation Description 2.png|Description of Deflation game modifier (Part 2) Trivia *Players in the Martian Games are represented by characters from the game. As of currently, these include Finn, Jake, Ice King, Princess Bubblegum, Max, and Captain Cassie. **The character a player is represented by is randomized, and there is currently no way for players to switch to a new character avatar. *This is the only game mode in BATTD where multiple BADs may show up in a single game. Category:Bloons Adventure Time TD